


A Sort of Reunion

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Conrad Kellogg - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingering, Hate Sex, Nora Pendleton, Smut, Wall Sex, you sinners, you wanted another version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellogg chooses not to gossip this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Reunion

“Well, if it isn’t my old friend, the frozen tv dinner. Last time we met, you were cosying up to the peas and apple cobbler.”

Nora wiped a line of sweat from her forehead and kicked the synth she’d just shot, inhaling deeply as Kellogg’s voice echoed through the Fort. Speakers. Of course. What was this, gloating? She reached down the disarm the trap by the security door, reloading her rifle as she moved forward. Oh, let him gloat away. He’d be a corpse when she left this place, and she would be one step closer to finding Shaun.

She padded softly down the stairs, and when her feet poked around the corner she heard the sound of a turret cocking itself. Grasping her gun, she pulled the pin of a frag grenade out with her teeth and tossed it around the wall, taking cover as it exploded. When she was able to look, the turret was a smouldering pile, and on the other side of a security door sat a pair of blue double doors. She checked the security door for traps, but found none, and so she pushed it open, jumping back just in case.

Nothing happened.

“Sorry your house has been a wreck for 200 years, but I don’t need a roommate. Leave.”

As an answer she kicked open the doors, surveying the room before advancing.

“Heh.”

His laughter made her pause.

“Never expected you to come knocking at my door. Gave you a 50/50 chance of reaching Diamond City. After that? Figured the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky.”

Flattering. She moved through the room and down a flight of stairs, aiming through her scope at the synth at the opposite end of the hall. With a few more bullets, the ones in her way were quickly dealt with, and she moved down to the door at the end. It wouldn’t open, so she backtracked to the double doors nearby and made her way through them.

“Look. You’re pissed off. I get it. I do. But whatever you hope to accomplish in here? It is not going to go your way.”

The sound of shots echoed around the fort as she took out synths and turrets, and in a dark corner in a back room she found a bottle of Nuka Cola Quantum and a password, heading down to the red-lit lower levels.

“You’ve got guts and determination, and that’s admirable. But you are in over your head in ways you can’t possibly comprehend.”

She shot her way through those, coughing at the dust that had been raised in the halls. There were a few side rooms, and she checked them for stimpaks and extras. A whistle of appreciation rang through the intercom.

“You’re really that desperate to find me, huh? All right. Your choice.”

The click of the intercom turning off inexplicably sent shivers down her back, and just as she was loading her rifle, hell exploded and the world was suddenly filled with blue shots pinging off the walls. Nora ducked behind some cover, stuck by a constant barrage of fire, as she heard the clattering of synths running. It forced her to hem herself into the cover she’d found, leaving not a hair out of it, and completely unable to move. She grasped her last frag grenade and frowned. What if she needed this later?

Although, if she didn’t use it now, there was a chance ‘later’ would be too late.

Nora reached for the pin as the synths found her, and was moments from pulling it out when synthetic hands closed around her wrists and dragged her out from behind the wall she’d been using to shelter herself. They disarmed her, stripping away her armour as they pulled her along the corridors and through what Kellogg must have been using as a bedroom, opening a security door into a darkened room.

Lights flickered on and Kellogg stalked out from between computer terminals, clapping her.

“And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth.”

The synths pinned her wrists behind her back and pushed her closer to him. She struggled, but their framework was solid, completely immovable, and they forced her to look up at him. She took him in, the smug smirk, the raw scar over his left eye, the air of confidence and slight menace, that shouldn’t have been arousing, but somehow was. Perhaps it was the gravel-and-scotch voice, but something about him made her stomach pit in ways she didn’t like to think about.

“Where’s my son, Kellogg?” she hissed.

“Sadly, he’s not here,” he replied. Her heart fell.

“What did you do to him?” she demanded.

“Me? Nothing. Shaun’s a good kid. And, uh, a little older than you’d expected, but I guess you’d know that by now,” he told her.

“So why’d you bring me here?” she asked. “To gloat?”

“Let’s say I knew letting you fight your way through was just going to end in my death,” he replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I know my own skills. But you seem the kinda woman to come back from the goddamn grave if it’d get you what you were going for. And I’m not about to risk that, so…”

He pointed to a nearby desk.

“Have a seat.”

Being picked up by synths was not the most embarrassing thing she’d ever had happen to her, but it certainly wasn’t low on the list. They parked her on the countertop of the desk as Kellogg turned to look at her, his hands linked behind his back.

“So, that suit comfy?” he finally asked, gesturing to her.

“I like the colour,” she replied sarcastically.

“You should. Looks good on you.”

That was awkward. Her face burned, and Kellogg laughed. Damn him, and damn that laughter. It was wicked and mocking, and it sent shudders down her back to pool between her thighs. Ugh. She hated Kellogg and everything he’d done to her family, but that voice could still burrow into her and raise goosebumps on her skin. It had happened the moment she’d been defrosted, and now it was happening again.

Add to the fact that she was restrained…

“Where’s Shaun, if he isn’t here?” she demanded.

“He’s with the Institute,” Kellogg replied.

“How do I get there?”

He laughed again.

“You don’t. You don’t find the Institute. They find you.”

“Damn you, Kellogg, just let me get my son, and go home,” she spat. “I don’t care where home is anymore. I just want my family back together.”

“Look at you,” he praised. “You’ve got such a spark. You’re such a good person.”

She stiffened.

“Oh, does that bother you? I get it, you don’t want to hear me praise you. Yeah, I understand that, but the problem is, it’s true. You’d pistol-whip me and shoot me in the head but let’s be real, I deserve shit like that,” he chuckled. Her hips rolled slightly and pushed her body up as he laughed.

Kellogg’s head tilted.

“Been a while since I saw anyone do that. Huh. 200 years in the fridge long enough to get you bothered?”

He grinned. Her face flushed and she felt something in her stomach dip and clench. The mercenary raised a hand and she flinched away, but he gently scraped hair out of her eyes with his fingers and gazed at her in curiosity.

“See, your file said you were shy, but goddamn, you can be a real spitfire for all the right reasons. Lawyer, wasn’t it? Bet you were a sight back when courtrooms were a thing. Merciless.”

The finger stroked down her face and she snapped at it when it came near her mouth, her eyes staring into his.

“Bet you’re shy when you’re intimate,” he murmured, fingers at her neck and descending. The sudden thought of him in bed with her crossed her mind and her body shuddered. The scar over Kellogg’s eye crinkled when he laughed softly, watching her. His hand grasped the zipper at the top of her jumpsuit and her eyes widened in shock.

“I have a file?” she whispered.

He pulled, quite quickly. The descending zip exposed her indecently, shining light on her soft, dark skin and causing Kellogg to raise an appraising brow as he looked her over.  

“Yeah,” he grunted. “All the info they could find on you and your family, Pre-War. Got some good records in the databases. Your husband was a soldier, right?”

She didn’t answer as he began to slide the jumpsuit down her shoulders and over her arms. The synths held her still as he did, at least until-

“Hold her down,” he muttered, and she found herself with her eyes to the ceiling, her back thudding down against the hard desktop. Synthetic hands found her thighs and kept her pinned to the surface as Kellogg and his synths eased her jumpsuit off her arms without letting her go. The mercenary pushed it down to her hips, her arms positioned in such a way as to push her chest up, and Kellogg leaned over her far enough to unclip her bun. Soft brown hair fell from her scalp and she blew some out of her eyes to glare at him better.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she breathed.

“I shot and killed your husband and stole your child,” he said plainly. “Don’t you tell me what I would and wouldn’t do.”

She fell silent, as he worked the jumpsuit down her legs and off her body. Left in only her underwear, Nora suddenly felt incredibly exposed. Kellogg eyed her body with interest, his eyes tracing the planes and marks on her body.

“Goddamn,” he breathed. “Your man probably couldn’t keep his hands off you.”

Nora’s skin flushed at the memory of being in bed with Nate, how eager he’d been-

“You know, I used to have a wife,” he mused. “Even a daughter. And damn, stretchmarks like yours always kind of turned me on.”

He leaned down. Nora arched when his tongue met her stomach, and he began to trace the visible scars pregnancy had left on her body, mouth and lips aiding him as he mapped them. She squirmed, panting softly with each lap, moaning gently. Oh, oh fuck. It was both ticklish and erotic, Kellogg’s hands pinning her hips down and the sensation forcing a series of whimpers from her mouth. He nipped her, pulling a short cry out of her before his hands moved upwards to slide beneath her and snap open the clasps of her bra. He pulled it away and she strained to cover herself, almost as a kneejerk reaction. He watched her pulling on the synths holding her down and raised a brow.

“It’s almost like you don’t like being exposed,” he joked, and her jaw tensed. He moved his fingers to her breasts and began to tease the skin, running over his thumbs over the peaks, making her moan. And then he dipped his head, and his mouth closed over her breast, and Nora had to look away because the sight was entirely too wrong and yet far too sensual. Her hips bucked as he licked her, burning wetly against her body. A spare hand cupped her unattended breast and played as the other ran down her body to the waistband of her pants. Nora stiffened as he hooked his fingers beneath the white cotton and pulled, working them down her thighs to her knees as his tongue lapped at her peak. Her fists clenched and she writhed, shifting when Kellogg rubbed a finger against her nub.

“You…” she breathed. “I’m going to…”

He slid a single finger in and began to stroke, and Nora’s body arched helplessly, whimpering in need. He added another, and _fuck_ , she was shamelessly slick and aroused as he chuckled into her skin and added another finger. His strokes weren’t soft and gentle – he started to work her vigorously, a man with style and finesse, and her entire body was left trembling and shaking as he did so, her sex sensitive after so long without sexual contact. He curved his digits and crooked them. She felt tears pricking her eyes as the pleasure grew, her shivering form prone beneath his hand. His thumb found her bud and she let out a wail of need, her hips bucking into his hand even as her head screamed at her to stop letting him please her. She couldn’t, even if…

Even if she’d wanted to, she was trapped, pinned by three synths and one man, and _fuck,_ it was just wrong to be this wet, but Kellogg was _good_ with his damn fingers, and his rhythm was disjointed but skilled and pushing at just the right spot, and it was spurring her higher and higher, dabs of sweat appearing on her skin as she tossed her head.

Kellogg dipped his head and pressed his face between her thighs, and her mind flew apart.

His tongue was as good here as it was at her nipple and she thrashed beneath it with each lap. He sucked on her, his fingers still going as he pleased her, and she hazarded a look between her legs. The sight was darkly erotic, and it should have been terrifying but it wasn’t, and she was close to pleading for him to continue, swallowing as she heaved for breath, cresting again, her body shaking. He didn’t stop, even as she cried out with the sensitivity, lapping up the wetness leaking from her until there was sweat sticking her hair to her face and she could only squirm.

That was when he unclipped his armoured shoulder pad and gauntlets, leaving the leather gloves on but unzipping his jacket. He let it fall to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled away, moving over to something. She heard him sit, and the sound of a zip going.

“Bring her over,” he ordered, and she was hauled to her feet, turning her around to face Kellogg, who was now sitting on chair, his zip down, cock pushed over the elastic of his underwear. Nora swallowed. He was bigger than she’d thought. The synths picked her up and deposited her in Kellogg’s lap, and the man ground his length against her slit. Nora hissed. “God _damn_ ,” he breathed, burying his face in her chest and lapping at a nipple. “You pre-war girls were _something_. Shit.”

Nora whined, slowly riding him out of pleasure. Kellogg grasped her hips firmly, sinking inside her with a groan, and began to roll his lower body slowly, holding the woman against his body with a vicelike grip. His other hand manoeuvred awkwardly between them to gently rub her clit, but he caught it a bit with his nail and Nora hissed and bucked. Kellogg let out a moan and thrust upwards into her, hard. Her sweat rubbed off on his body and part of his shirt, and fuck, but he was still in good shape and her body hit the hard planes of his stomach.

He got bored of slow quickly.

Within the span of a minute Kellogg was starting to bounce Nora on his lap, grunting and panting, and each noise he made sent a shudder down her spine. A particularly loud gasp made her dig her fingers into his shoulder, unable to summon up the willpower to move them to his neck as he worked her up again. He bucked her up hard enough to force her breast to his face and he took advantage, suckling on her and making her arch into a beautiful, sweaty, conflicted curve. She rode him now, properly, getting herself off using the mercenary beneath her, and listened to the sound of his voice as he grunted and gasped beneath her, punctuated by satisfied laughter that lanced through her skin and drove heat down her spine. Perhaps Kellogg was no longer afraid of her killing him, or perhaps the sex had made him uncaring of death, either way, her arms were free, but they quickly wrapped around him to anchor herself as they fucked.

Kellogg picked her up as she came again, moving over to a wall and pressing her back against the concrete as he ravished her, burying himself to the hilt again and again with ruthless, rough strokes. His fingers still rubbed her clit, and he shoved his face into her neck and bit and licked her, until hickeys started appearing on her skin. She was dripping around him, her body creating filthy, sexy noises each time he hilted, and he gasped, lost in the sensation of her wet heat around him. Dimly, Nora noticed the gun still on his hip, and wrapped her arms around him, moving her hands down to his ass as he canted his hips to find her sweet spot and made her temporarily blind. She squeezed him, and he licked a stripe up her neck and nuzzled her jawline, panting hotly as he played her body like a fiddle.

She softly moved her hand to the handle of his gun and let out a loud cry to distract him as she began to shiver in pleasure. She rolled her hips against his as she slowly drew it out of the holster, assaulting his body with other sensations as she felt him beginning to twitch. Her legs tightened around his waist and she drew him in flush against her, listening to him roar in pleasure as he spurted inside her. She liked that feeling. She liked it a great deal.

“Goddamn, Roshanara,” he growled, and Nora recoiled in disgust, placing the barrel of the pistol against his head. He barely had time to blink before she’d pulled the trigger, and mercifully it was loaded. She looked away as a bullet went through Kellogg’s head, and then she fell, hitting the floor and hurriedly taking out the synths in the room. She picked up her clothes, redressing herself, and feeling incredibly dirty.

She walked out of Fort Hagen loaded down with Institute guns, whatever meds she could pick up, and a piece of Kellogg’s brain.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone actually requested a sequel to Serial Number on the Fallout Kink Meme which basically knocked me out in delight for ten minutes, so of course I decided to write a sequel.


End file.
